NCIS Sacred Agents
by Jetty1
Summary: Michiru and Kaname Kururugi made a promise to their parents to attend the launch of a new naval cruiser in the Modern Era. Once they return home to attend the ceremony they meet NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team just as a demon appears!
1. The Invitation

**NCIS: Sacred Agents**

**Michiru/Sango: Love, Inuyasha/Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Rivalry, Miroku/Anthony Dinozzo: Common Traits, Major Humor**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

It was a bright and sunny day in Feudal Japan as Michiru and his friends decided to take a rest at Kaede's Village. Inuyasha was out chopping wood, Shippo was playing with the other kids, Kagome and Kaname were doing homework together and Miroku was "meditating" by the river. He decided to go looking for Sango to ask her how she felt about him considering that they had been spending a lot of time together and yet they could never actually talk about it.

It wasn't too long ago that Sango had feelings for Miroku but after Michiru admitted his feelings to her it appeared that she had a change of heart because after he had returned with Kaname him and Sango had been too shy to talk about it. The other day however they had a run-in with Naraku's enforcer Kagura who was intended to capture the Shikigami user; but Sango faught back with more determination than he had ever seen in her. He began to wonder if she really was started to fall in love with him. He didn't want to get his hopes up but the more he thought about it the more it bugged him. He was going to man up and talk to her about it no matter how shy or nervous he got but he had to make sure that he wouldn't pressure Sango too much otherwise he could wind up pushing her away.

As he went looking for her he spotted Kilala and called for her, "Hey, Kilala, do you know where Sango is?"

Kilala gave a nod and mewed as she took off with him behind her. She led him to a field of flowers where he saw Sango sitting in deep thought. Kilala mewed and nudged at his leg which was her way of telling him to go on.

Michiru went over and said, "Hey, Sango."

She turned and saw Michiru approaching her. "Oh, hey, Michiru." She said shyly. "Is something wrong?"

Michiru replied, "No, not really, I just... wanted to see how you were doing. Mind if I sit with you?"

Sango shook her head and Michiru seated himself right next to her as Kilala sat on his lap. Michiru wasn't feeling less nervous than he already was.

"Sango, I... I to talk about... us." Michiru said hesitantly.

Sango's face started to turn red as she asked, "Wh-What do mean?"

Michiru could tell that she as nervous as he was. "I mean... we haven't had a chance to talk to each other since... I told you how I felt about you and... I was wondering if it was a mistake to even say it. I mean I know that you have feelings for Miroku and..."

Sango stopped him and said, "Michiru, I... I don't love Miroku."

Michiru gaped and said, "What? What do you mean?"

Sango replied hesitantly, "Michiru, I care about Miroku... but I don't love him. At times I only wished that he loved me as more than just some pretty girl so that maybe we could be together but all he ever does mess around with me. Then when you came along I... I felt that maybe I... I could love someone else."

Michiru started to blush as Sango told this to him. Had his prayers been answered? Was Sango really falling in love with him? He put his hand on hers and she looked at him and without either of them knowing their faces started to draw close to each other.

"Hey, bro!" yelled the voice of Kaname as she came toward them causing the two blushing teens to look away from each other hoping she didn't see what they were up to.

Kaname approached them and said with a smile on her face, "What were you the two of you up to?"

Michiru responded with a nervous smile, "Uh, nothing we were just talking is all."

Kaname replied, "Riight, anyways we need to get going, bro."

Michiru asked, "Huh, go where?"

"Back home, remember?" Michiru shook his head and she sighed. "We promised Mom and Dad that we'd be back to attend the launch of a new cruiser at the Yokosuka Naval Base, remember?"

Michiru then remembered and felt like an idiot that he had forgotten. "That was today?!"

Kaname sighed and said, "Yes, and if we don't get there in time they'll think we broke our promise, now let's go."

"Alright, I'll be right with you." As Kaname ran off toward the Bone-Eaters Well Michiru looked at Sango and said, "I'm sorry, I forgot that I promised them."

Sango smiled and said, "Its okay, I understand. Just be sure to come back as soon as you can."

Michiru smiled and said pridefully, "Hey, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

At the Tokyo Airport in the Modern Era after a U.S. airline lands, the emergancy hatch opens and out steps five people wearing black jackets that read N.C.I.S. One of them is an old man wearing a fishing hat and glasses while carrying a case that read Medical Examiner. Another one was kinda tubbie and was fiddling with his PDF. Another was a female Israeli with a Star of David around her neck. The fourth was man about thirty years-old with a slick grin on his face wearing sunglasses. Their leader was an older man with silver hair trimmed military style with a serious look on his face and a cup of coffee in his right hand.

As the five people made their way through the airport, the one with the shades said enthusiastically, "Tokyo Japan, I wonder where all the hotties are this time of the year."

The tubby one said, "This isn't a vacation, Tony."

The Israeri spoke also, "That's right this is no time for games."

Tony said as a cute female Asian passed by him, "Oh come on, Zi-va, what's the harm in a little sight-seeing. Roowwrr!"

Ziva express disgust as she said, "Grow up, Tony."

Tony said with annoyance, "Come on I still don't even know what we're doing here."

"We're here to attend the launch of a new navy cruiser, the S.S. Avenger, at the Yokosuka Naval Base." Said the old man in the hat.

Tony responded, "I know that by now, Ducky; but why?"

The old man, Ducky replied, "That's actually a good queastion, Tony. Why are we here Jethro?"

Jethro said, "Because we were invited."

The tubby one asked, "By who, Boss?"

Jethro replied, "By an old friend, McGee."

Tony said arrogantly as he walked beside his superior, "Well, he must be as old as you, Boss, to have us come half way across the world to attend some stupid launching ceremony."

"No, he's actually younger than me, Dinozzo." Jethro replied making Dinozzo feel three inches tall.

"Sorry, Boss." Dinozzo said right before he felt his boss's left hand slap him in the back of the head.

"I know." Was all he said as the continued toward the main entrance.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. Michiru and Kaname are heading for the same place as Gibbs' team. Any Ideas as to who invited them?**

**Chapter 2: The Launch Is Canceled**

**Gibbs' team arrive at the base as well as Michiru and Kaname with their family only for them to find the captain dead in his quarters and the culprit: A terrifying demon! Chaos ensues and how will the Kururugi twins handle the situation?**


	2. The Launch Is Canceled

**Chapter 2: The Launch Is Canceled**

As Michiru and Kaname bid farewell to their friends they jumped into the Bone-eaters Well and were transported back to the Modern Era. After climbing out they took off the pendents that allowed them to pass through and placed them on the nearby shelf and made their way toward the exit. On their way out they saw Kagome's Mom sweeping the path way to the house and said hello as they passed her.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." They both said.

"Oh, Michiru, Kaname, hello there. Where are you two heading?" She said as she took a break from sweeping.

"We promised our parents that we'd return home to attend the launch ceremony at the Yokosuka naval base." Kaname said.

"Oh, well I hope you two have a good time." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "How is everyone by the way?"

"Everyone's okay, just the same stuff, different day." Michiru said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Well that's good to hear. You two best be off now, you wouldn't want to upset your parents."

The twins smiled and Michiru said as they took their leave, "Yeah, your right. See you later Mrs. Higurashi."

Kagome's Mom waved as she said, "Bye you two, have a good time."

Michiru and Kaname catch a bus and make there way to the naval base. As they ride Michiru and Kaname start talking about whether they should tell their parents if they could bring their friends through the Well and show them around Tokyo and soon Kaname started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" Michiru asked.

Kaname responded, "Maybe after we bring them through you could ask Sango out on a date?"

Michiru blushed at her statement and replied, "W-Why would I do that?"

Kaname started giggling as she continued teasing him. "Come on, bro, you two were sitting in a field of flowers about ready to kiss each other until I came along. Its obvious that you want to be alone with her."

Michiru blushed even more as his sister brought up his moment with Sango. Had she figured out what they were up to and told the others, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Its not like his feelings for her was a complete secret but he figured that if he was going to have relationship with Sango he'd at least want to keep it between them for the time being.

Soon the bus arrived at the naval base where they got off and went to find their parents. As they made their way through the crowd, Michiru looked around and noticed a few people wearing black jackets and black ball caps that read N.C.I.S. but what surprised him was that they weren't Japanese and one with silver-grey hair was looking straight at him.

Before he could take a moment to think, Kaname said, "Hey, Michiru, I found them, this way."

Following his sister's lead he looked back toward where the N.C.I.S. agents were standing and found that they weren't there which freaked him out.

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was having a difficult time trying to locate his old friend. He had gotten a call about a week ago from him asking to come to Japan to attend the lauch of the S.S. Avenger as well as to catch up on lost time. He hadn't seen him fifteen years and he thought it would be a good idea to meet face-to-face once again. Since him and his team arrived at Yokosuka naval base they found the place packed with tons of people. Sailors as well as their families witnessing the launch as they cheered for them. However as loud as it was, he could still hear Dinozzo complaining about how crowded it was which gave him the urge to head-slap him once they made it out of the crowd.

As he led his team through the crowd toward the side where they was space, he noticed a young boy who seemed so familiar about fifteen years old with short brown hair dressed in a white polo-shirt with a blue tie looking at and his team. The boy looked as if he was studying Gibbs and his team however he sensed that the boy was intimidated and soon he turned his attention for a second. Gibbs ordered his team to move faster as they made their way through the crowd and he noticed the boy couldn't see him and his team but was trying to find them. Gibbs gave a suspiscious look before moving on.

Gibbs led his team out of the crowd and near the ramp leading up to the dock where he spotted his old friend dressed in a suit and tie standing next to his wife dressed in a Kimono about a few feet away and he ordered his team to wait for him. He approached his friend and said, "Konichiwa, Kururugi-San."

"And hello to you too, Jethro." Gibbs' old friend replied.

Gibbs cracked a smile as he shook his friend's hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Kururugi." Gibbs said as greeted his friend's wife.

"Its been a long time, Jethro." Mrs. Kururugi replied.

"I see you're working for NCIS now, huh Gunny?" Gibbs' old friend asked.

"That's right, its Special Agent Gibbs now." Gibbs looked at his friend and asked half-jokingly, "Okay you two, what is it that we couldn't talk about over the phone?"

"Hey, dad!" the three heard a young female voice call out.

"Ah, perfect timing." Gibbs' friend said. They turned and saw a young girl with short brown hair dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt, a yellow sweater vest with a blue bow-tie and a beige skirt accompanied by the young boy Gibbs saw earlier make their way toward them.

"Gibbs, my old friend, I'd like to introduce you to our children, Michiru and Kaname. Kids this is my old friend, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I actually saved his life once." The twins' father said.

Gibbs took a good look at the twins and figured out why they seemed so familiar. They looked just like their parents did when they were younger. It had been fifteen years since he'd seen them and Mr. Kururugi's wife was pregnant at the time and the kids seemed to resemble each other so the timing seemed to be right for them to be twins.

Gibbs turned to his friend and pointed out humorously, "Last time I checked it was me who saved your life first."

Mr. Kururugi looked at him and replied, "Don't tell me your memory's slipping, Jethro. As I recall I saved your life twice in return so you still owe me one."

Gibbs cracked up and both Michiru and Kaname couldn't help but to join in. As they settled down Gibbs looked at the twins and said, "You two look a lot like your parents, you know that?"

They both smiled and Kaname replied, "That's what everyone tells us."

Michiru looked at Gibbs and asked, "So, Special Agent Gibbs, how do you know Mom and Dad?"

Gibbs replied, "When I was still a Gunnery Sargent in the Marine Corps. I was stationed here aboard the U.S.S. George Washington where your parents were ordered by their former superiors to inspect until we were called into action and were under attack by rogue Chinese MIGS. Your parents kept trying to tell me that the best course of action was to face them head-on while I kept saying the best course was to take them by surprise. Finally we realized that we needed to combine both of our strategies and in the end we returned with our lives and we've been frinds ever since."

The twins stood there amazed by the intriguing story.

Before anyone could say anything else however, there was a scream coming from the ship as a sailor came running down the ramp calling for help. This propelled Gibbs' team to run up the ramp followed by Gibbs, Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi, Michiru and Kaname.

Everyone followed the sailor as he led Gibbs, his team and the Kururugi's to the Captain's quarters claiming that he was dead.

As they entered, they all saw a grizzly scene that caused Kaname to turn her head. The Captain was on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest as well as bloody bite marks on his neck. Blood was sprayed all over the walls and floor.

"Did you see who killed him, lad?" Ducky asked as he looked at the sailor.

The Sailor replied in a fearful tone, "I-It was something big and scary. I-It wasn't even human. It just killed him. It ate him alive."

As Gibbs and his team started inspecting the scene, Michiru already figured out what had done this. _There's no mistake about it. It was a demon._

**One mystery is solved but there's plenty more on the rise.**

**In an episode of NCIS "Call of Silence" Gibbs ate at Japanese Restaurant and spoke Japanese so I figured have him be friends with Michiru and Kaname's parents since before they were born.**

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

**Gibbs and his team search crime scene while Michiru and Kaname go after the mysterious creature themselves and attempt to stop it which leads to Gibbs having to search for them. Will he find out the twins secret powers?**


	3. Suspicions

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

This day had taken a turn for Michiru and Kaname. They were simply spending time with their friends back in the Feudal Era until they were supposed to return to attend a ceremony at the request of their parents; now here they were staring at the grisly sight of a man who was mutilated by something walked and talked like a human but was not human. Only a demon would go around and muck up their day. Granted this wasn't the first time the Kururugi twins had seen a corpse but they were hoping that they wouldn't get used to it.

As they did their best to rid themselves of the horrifying sight they heard Special Agent Gibbs issuing orders to to his team as the local authorities blocked off the crime scene as Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi gave them their statements.

"Dinozzo, you and Ziva take photos; McGee, sweep for prints and any traces leading to who or what did this."

"Right away, Boss" McGee responded.

As they did what they were told Gibbs went over toward Ducky and asked, "Find anything, Duck?"

Ducky replied as he examined the mutilated corpse, "Very little, Jethro, the captain apparently has small cuts on his forearms which shows little signs of a struggle before he was mutilated. In my professional opinion the captain was obviously taken by surprise and tried to fight off his attacker, to which he was unsuccessful I'm afraid."

"The captain was alive as he was being mutilated?" Gibbs speculated.

As Ducky nodded Gibbs kneeled down and looked at the last impression left on the the dead captain's face then said, "Whoever did this sure was sick in the head to have killed him like this."

Ducky nodded and said, "Yes, in fact I believe the captain knew that as he was dying hence the terrified look on his face."

Gibbs turned and looked at the horrified Kururugi twins and said, "Not to mention sick enough to leave a lasting impression."

Ducky looked at them and said, "I too am afraid that this experience will haunt them."

As Gibbs returned his attention to the crime scene, Michiru looked at his sister and said, "It had to have been a demon, I'm quite certain of that."

Kaname replied, "But how is that possible?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome said that they've encountered demons in this era before so its only natural that we would run into one ourselves."

"But why here, why now?" Kaname asked.

Michiru paused for a moment and then said, "I don't know. I think we're gonna need some help on this."

Kaname looked at the determination in her brother's eyes and asked, "Are saying we should get the others."

Michiru responded, "We can't do this by ourselves and we can't just let Agent Gibbs and his team handle this. They don't know what they're up against and if we don't do something more good people are gonna end up just like the captain. We can't let that happen."

Kaname nodded and asked, "So what do we do?"

Michiru hitched an idea and said, "Just follow my lead." Michiru and Kaname got up and walked over to Agent Gibbs trying to look like they were sick. Michiru said weakly, "Excuse me, Special Agent Gibbs, me and Kaname don't feel so well. With your permission could we please find a bathroom to use?"

Gibbs looked at the twins and could tell that the scene wasn't too appealing for the Kururugi twins and yet as he looked into their eyes his gut was telling him that this wasn't the first time that they had seen a dead body before. They had seen death but were not used to it. Feeling sorry for the twins he said, "Sure, go on."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Kaname replied sincerely.

Right as Michiru and Kaname were about to walk away Gibbs said, "One thing though, don't ever lie to me again. If you don't want to be here then just say it."

This comment made them wince. _How did he know?_

As the twins left the crime scene McGee said, "Boss, I think I found something."

Gibbs walked over to McGee who was standing near the window and said, "What do you got?"

"I found traces of blood on the outside of the ship leading from the window to the water. I think this was the attacker's escape route."

Gibbs looked out the window and saw McGee's find then said, "Nice find, McGee."

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled indicating that she had found something big. Gibbs approached and saw her holding and envelope in her hand that was hidden in the dead captain's jacket pocket. Gibbs put on rubber gloves then grabbed the envelope and saw that it was addressed "To Mr. Kururugi." He tore it open and pulled out a letter that read:

_He's after your children. Keep them away from the base._

Gibbs raised his head understanding that Michiru and Kaname were in danger. He dropped the letter and ran outside after Tony and the twins.

Gibbs ran down the ramp and out the entrance to the parking lot and saw Tony laying on the ground. He went to check on him and saw that he was asleep. Not dead, not unconscious, just asleep. Gibbs looked around and only saw a green public bus driving away in the distance.

* * *

After leaving the crime scene, Michiru and Kaname made their way through the parking lot to catch the next bus to Kagome's house to go through the well and get the others; suddenly Michiru sensed a disturbance with his Shikigami. They were being followed. He quickly looked around and saw that no one was in the parking lot except them and yet he knew that him and his sister were being watched. He sneakily used his wind Shikigami to see what was around him and he saw one of Special Agent Gibbs' men named Dinozzo was tailing them. This was not good. If Dinozzo follows them to Kagome's house he'll discover their ability to traverse through time and risk exposing the secret that demons and magic DO exist.

Quickly shutting off his power, Michiru whispered to his sister, "(We're being followed.)"

Kaname replied sarcastically, "(Yeah, I kinda figured that.)"

Ignoring his sister's remark about him doubting her ability to sense danger, they both stopped walking and Michiru said, "We know you're following us, Agent Dinozzo!"

Knowing that his cover was blown, Tony walked out from behind a pile of crates at first with a look of disappointment which was soon replaced with a big grin on his face as he said, "Boy, you kids are good."

Kaname looked at the strange American and asked, "Why are you following us?"

Tony replied, "Boss's orders, he just wants to make sure that you two keep out of trouble."

Michiru realized that it wasn't going to be easy losing this guy so he turned to face the federal agent and said, "We're sorry but we need to go somewhere and I'm afraid we can't let you follow us."

Dinozzo felt slightly hurt by that statement especially from someone as young as Michiru. When he first looked at him he believed that this kid was like McGee and was to scared to even pick a fight but now he realized that he shouldn't underestimate this kid.

"Oh, well, what are you gonna do to stop me? Because I could have you arrested for assaulting an officer." Tony said, hoping that this kid didn't decide to do anything stupid.

Michiru took a moment to think of how he was going to stop him and finally said confidently, "Oh, nothing just influence you to take a nap."

This strange comeback made Tony laugh slightly and say arrogantly, "Tell me, how do you plan to do that?"

Michiru smiled and replied, "How about I show you. Oh, overflowing blue sky, cause these foes to doze, Blue Sky Slumber!"

Instantly Michiru summoned his wind Shikigami which formed into a bird overhead causing Tony to stand in awe and before he could react, the bird dispersed into a hail of green shiny flakes that rained over him which caused him to feel drowsy and soon he fell forward and was out like a light, snoring.

Kaname looked at her brother and said, "Great now when he wakes up he'll tell everyone what you did."

Michiru looked at his sister and said with a smile, "Not if they think he was dreaming. Now let's go before he wakes up."

Soon the twins got on the bus and were off toward Kagome's house.

* * *

Everything was hazy in Tony's mind. First he remembered following Michiru and Kaname off the base until they figured out that he was with them, then he remembered seeing Michiru saying something strange and soon a mystical glowing green bird appeared over him and then he remembered feeling drowsy and falling to the ground and suddenly he felt something familiar that he didn't remember happening, his boss's hand connecting to the back of his head.

_WHACK!_

Dinozzo stirred and opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on the ground with his boss standing over him saying, "Nap time's over, Dinozzo."

"Yes, Boss." Tony said as he shook the cob webs in his head.

"What happened? Where are Michiru and Kaname?" Gibbs said with a stern look.

"I... I don't know Boss. One minute I was following them until they spotted me and the next Michiru started talking funny and suddenly a big glowing bird appeared and knocked me out." Tony replied making Gibbs give him a look of disbelief.

"Are you feeling alright, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony replied, "Of course I am, Boss. Do really you think I would make something like that up?"

Gibbs responded semi-harshly, "Yes, I do. Where are the keys to the car?"

Tony hastily reached into his pocket and grabbed them as he said, "Here, Boss."

Gibbs snatched them and ran for the car as Dinozzo stood up and went to the car window and said, "Boss, I'm really sorry for losing--."

"Don't apologize..." Gibbs said.

"Sign of weakness, I know."

"No, I shouldn't have told you to follow them to begin with." Gibbs said as he drove off toward the direction the bus was heading leaving Tony hurt by his statement.

* * *

**Took me longer than I thought but I finally got it up. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter: Discoveries**

**Gibbs follows Michiru and Kaname's trail as Ziva, McGee and Ducky present their evidence to Abby via Computer while Tony tries to get his head examined.**


	4. Discoveries

**Chapter 4: Discoveries**

Today was not a good day for Anthony Dinozzo; first he loses Michiru and Kaname, then he gets Gibbs upset and now he was certain that he was going crazy. He had seen Michiru speak something and then out of nowhere, a glowing green bird appears and he suddenly falls asleep only to be awoken by Gibbs' famous head-slap. He was now sitting in front of Ducky who was examining his head, per his request, as Ziva was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi about the situation with the Captain, trying to refrain from informing them of their children's possible involvement, while McGee was attempting to set up a computer video link to Abby back in Washington.

Ducky said as he shined a mini-light in Tony's eyes, "You seem to be perfectly normal, no sign of head trauma, no dilated pupils to suggest the use of drugs. Are you sure you weren't dreaming that part?"

Tony said semi-irritated, "I was still awake when I saw it, Ducky. It was a big green bird that was glowing and then suddenly it evaporated into... How do I say it? Pixy Dust. After it sprinkled all over me I just fell asleep. I know it sounds crazy, but it was like magic."

"There's no such thing as magic, Tony." McGee said as he continued to set up the link.

Tony looked at him and replied, "I know, McGeek, but that's what it looked like and it certainly wasn't swamp gas reflecting the light of Venus."

After a few complaints from Tony, McGee managed to establish the link to Abby and said, "I got it!"

They all got up and stood in front of the laptop as a video screen popped up showing girl with pig-tails dressed as a goth with a lab coat with a big smile on her face.

_"Hey, guys, how's Japan? Did you find any cool electronic stuff? I hear that they make the best electronic stuff in the world."_

McGee spoke over her funny but never-ending babble, "Actually, Abby, we found a dead naval captain and we're investigating it."

Abby expressed slight shock for she believed that they would for once be free from an investigation.

_"What happened."_ She asked urgently.

Dinozzo spoke with a serious tone, "He appears to have been mutilated by some sort of animal that slipped onto the ship through the window. But apparently before he died he managed to leave a warning note addressed to Lieutenant Commander Kururugi stating that someone is after his children, Michiru and Kaname."

"To which Tony misplaced." Ziva said abruptly.

"I told you, Michiru said something funny and a big glowing green bird appeared and knocked me out." Tony replied bitterly.

_"Wait, Did you a big glowing green bird?"_ Abby asked quizzically."

"Y-Yeah?" Tony replied.

_"I've seen that somewhere before. I can't exactly remember, but--."_

"Abby, focus." McGee interrupted.

_"Sorry."_

"We need you to analyse the photos, we'll send the evidence to you via express airplane."

_"Right, I'm on it!"_

*** * ***

In the streets of Tokyo, Gibbs was driving the rental car trying to stay close to the bus not taking his eyes off of it. He could see Michiru and Kaname sitting in the back away from the crowd. It didn't look like anyone had forced them onto the bus but he still kept a close eye on it.

After an hour of following the bus, it came to a stop at a hilltop residence and saw Michiru and Kaname get off alone. He looked at the mail box that read "The Higurashi Shrine" and watched as Michiru and Kaname ran up the steps hastily.

It was too wierd for Gibbs, someone was after them and had knocked Tony out and now the two siblings were running toward a place of residence with no fear in their eyes. They didn't seem to be acting right.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and dialed McGee's number. McGee picked up and he said, _"Special Agent McGee?"_

Gibbs spoke calmly, "McGee, I just tailed Michiru and Kaname to the Higurashi Shrine. I need you to run a check on everyone living in it and find a connection between them and the twins."

_"Sure thing, Boss. Also we just sent the photos to Abby and..."_ McGee paused.

"And what, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

_"...I-I don't this may be relevant, Boss, but..."_

"Spit it out, McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

_"Uh, Abby believes that she's seen the big green glowing bird that Tony mentioned, should I have her look into it?"_ McGee asked hesitantly.

Gibbs replied sarcastically, "Gee, if you don't think its relevant..."

_"Right, Boss, I'll have her look into it."_ McGee said nervously.

"Good, give me a call when you've got something."

As he hung up, he kept his eyes on the residence, making sure that no one could sneak in or out.

*** * ***

Unaware that they were being watched, Michiru and Kaname made there way up to the Higurashi Shrine. They ran up and knocked on the door and were greeted by Kagome's younger brother Sota.

"Michiru, Kaname, how are you two doing?"

"We've had better days." Kaname remarked.

"Is Kagome here?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, she's up in her room. She just came in a little while ago and wanted to get caught up on her homework." Sota said as he pointed his thumb up stairs.

"Good, we have to tell her something important."

*** * ***

"You two saw WHAT!" Kagome asked shockingly.

"We saw a dead captain that was mutilated. We believe it was done by a demon." Kaname explained.

"And this happened at our father's naval base. We need to bring the others here to stop it." Michiru added.

"I understand, but we need to be careful. You said there were federal agents involved?"

"Yeah, apparently our dad invited them all the way from America to attend the ceremony. But they don't know what their up against." Michiru stated.

"Okay, let me just get my things and we'll jump down the well and get the others." Kagome said as she got her shoes on.

*** * ***

McGee sat at the nearby desk searching through his laptop for a possible connection between the Kururugi twins and the Higurashi Shrine as Ducky and the local coroner loaded the dead captain onto a gurny and wheeled him out. As he searched he wondered why he let Abby look into a big glowing green bird. He believed that Tony was delusional so why would he let her check his case? But then again, maybe there was something to it that he wasn't seeing hence why he obeyed Gibbs suggestion.

Suddenly he got a hit on the information that would connect the twins to the Higurashi Shrine. He looked through it and immediately called Gibbs.

_"What do for me, McGee?"_ Gibbs asked as he picked up the phone.

"Boss, I found something on the Kururugi twins, for the last two months Michiru and Kaname haven't shown up in school due to serious illnesses. I looked into their medical records and all the local hospitals and I found no record of them having any of these illnesses."

_"What does this have to do with the Higurashi Shrine?"_ Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Fifteen year-old Kagome Higurashi has't shown up in school for the last six months due to serious illnesses, and get this, there's also no records of her being daignosed with any of these illnesses either and some of them were also used to excuse Michiru and Kaname."

_"Good work, McGee."_ Gibbs said.

"Thanks, Boss." McGee replied.

*** * ***

After hanging up with McGee, Gibbs got out of the car and started walking up the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine. Things weren't adding up the right way. When he first saw Michiru and Kaname they appeared to be good kids who wouldn't hurt a fly. A sailor turns up dead leaving a message saying that someone was after his friend's kids, they end up knocking Tony out and they run to a girl who like them hasn't shown up for school because illnesses that turned out to be false. Gibbs gut told him that the twins must've gotten caught in some kind of gang and that someone was out to get them. He approached the door and knocked three times and was greeted by a woman.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Gibbs pulled out his badge and said, "Special Agent Gibbs, N.C.I.S. I'd like to talk to you about your daughter, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Well, I'm afraid you just missed her, she's gone to help some of her friends." She replied.

Gibbs believed that she was lying. He did a check of the area and saw no one leave the residence and yet he could sense some truth to what she was saying.

"Did you know that your daughter has been cutting school for the past six months?" He asked subtly.

Kagome's mom replied, "She's been sick a lot."

Gibbs then said, "Her medical records indicate that all her illnesses are false and that she's never been sick. Are telling me that you didn't know that your daughter was cutting?"

This started to shake Mrs. Higurashi and just as she was about to try and say something, Gibbs looked over her head and saw Michiru, Kaname and a fifteen year-old girl dressed in a green sailor-styled school uniform walking down the stairs.

"Michiru, Kaname!" Gibbs yelled.

They looked up and were surprised to see Special Agent Gibbs. _What is he doing here? How did he find us?_

Reacting quickly, Michiru grabbed his sister's arm and she grabbed Kagome's and the three ran for the back door. Gibbs rushed passed Mrs. Higurashi and ran after them. He chased them out the back door and saw them run into a shed near a big old tree. He rushed over and saw the three put on a few pendants and jump down an old well which started to glow a bright pink. He rushed in and looked down the well and saw nothing. At the bottom was merely a flat surface, no secret tunnel, no bodies, no nothing. They had just vanished into thin air.

Bewildered, Gibbs said to himself, "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**What do you all think? Pretty good how I had McGee figure out the the fake illnesses? What about when Gibbs follows them to the well? I hope you enjoy it!**

**Next Chapter: Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Gibbs calls his team for help and Abby informs them of her knowledge on the big green glowing bird and the two worlds collide.**


	5. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 5: Down the Rabbit Hole**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man for cheap theatrical pranks. He had followed Michiru and Kaname to a family shrine believing that they and some friend were part of a gang, not knowing that someone was planing on capturing them; or worse. He questioned the woman of the house subtly until he saw the three children walking down the stairs. He called out to them and they ran out the back door. He followed them to a shed that housed a well. What happened next was way over his head; they jumped into the well and after a bright light shone from inside they disappeared into thin air.

He went back into the house and told the mother, grandfather and the younger son to stay inside. He then pulled out his phone and called Tony, telling him to get everyone over to the Higurashi Shrine. He then called Abby in D.C.

_"Hi, Gibbs!"_ She said over the phone.

"Abby, I need you to look up everything you can on Japanese Mythology, Mysticism, Folklore, anything that could maybe shed a little light on what's going on between the Kururugi's and the Higurashi's."

_"Does this have anything to do with that glowing green bird that Tony saw?"_ She asked.

"I think so; McGee said that you've seen it before?"

_"Yeah, I can't remember where exactly but I spotted it when I was looking at one of the tales about Japanese Sorcery."_

"Good, find out all you can and get back to me, alright?"

_"Sure thing, Gibbs."_ She said right before he hung up.

Gibbs walked into the living room when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it saw his team ready to question the family. While Tony was stuck with questioning the old man, Ziva was to question Mrs. Higurashi. Gibbs decided to approach Sota subtly.

The youngest of the family was sitting on his bed scared. Gibbs sat next to him and asked calmly, "How long have you known Michiru and Kaname?"

Sota replied, "About two months."

"What about your sister? How long has she known them?"

"Three."

"There's someone out there that wants to hurt them. I'm just trying to protect them."

"They don't need protecting. They have friends that are always there to help them." Sota said pridefully.

Raising an eyebrow at his statement Gibbs replied, "Do any of these friends carry a badge?"

"No but Michiru and Kaname can take care of themselves."

Gibbs looked him in the eye and said, "I believe you, but its my job to keep an eye on them."

"I know but I can't tell you where they are. Its a sworn secret."

"I can keep a secret."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Gibbs insisted.

Sota nodded, "Well... okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. There's a reason we've kept it a secret."

"My lips are sealed." He said.

Sota sighed and said, "They're in the Feudal Era, about five hundred years in the past. The well out back connects our time to the Feudal Era where Michiru, Kaname and Kagome spend most of their time when they're not in school."

Gibbs sensed the boy's story was truthful however far-fetched and he said, "Thank you, and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." the boy replied.

Just as Sota got up off the bed to lead Gibbs to the well out back, Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered.

_"Gibbs, I found the big glowing green bird that knocked out Tony!"_ Abby said on the other end.

"What do you got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

_"I read in the Tales of the Shikigami. Its a Japanese Power that gives its wielder control over their environment. Each element has an animal to represent them: a red lion for Fire Shikigami, a blue fish for Water Shikigami, a white dragon for Light Shikigami and a green bird for Wind Shikigami. According to legend, Shikigami was most practiced by the inhabitants of the Kururugi Shrine. If this is true, Gibbs, then I think your two children are practicing magic and that they used it to knock Tony unconscious."_ Abby said.

Gibbs thought about it and knew that there was something strange to this whole mystery. He even suspected something strange about Lieutenant Commander Kururugi when he first met him fifteen years ago. They were separated from one another during an attack on the naval carrier, the enemy went after Kururugi and he didn't have a gun didn't have a gun to defend himself. He caught up to him later on and he claimed to have given them the slip. Later after the crisis was over, he followed the path his friend took and saw a small patch of ice on the floor, what was strange was that it hot that day. He thought about pushing the issue but decided not to given that he had told the truth rather comically.

"Good work, Abs." He said.

_"Don't mention it, Gibbs."_ She said before he hung up.

Gibbs' team met up with him and Tony asked, "Did you get anything useful, Boss?"

"As a matter of fact I did, Dinozzo. What about you?" Gibbs asked cynically.

"I'm afraid not, listening to that old man's babbling was worse than when I was stuck in the car with that one brother that Ziva killed. You know, the one that wouldn't keep his mouth shut."

"This coming from you, Dinozzo? That's a shocker." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"And you forget, Tony, that I didn't kill him. He died of natural causes that were only increased when I hit him." Ziva corrected him.

Right as Gibbs started walking after Sota, he head-slapped Tony.

"What was that for, Boss?" He asked.

"For not getting your facts right." Gibbs replied.

*** * ***

Back in the Feudal Era, Michiru, Kaname and Kagome panted as they climbed out of the well.

"Man, I can't believe Agent Gibbs caught up to us." Kaname said tiredly.

"That was the federal agent you guys met? He didn't seem all that bad." Kagome said aloud.

"Yeah, but he's a very good investigator. He caught onto me and Kaname lying our way out of leaving the naval base. We just gotta hope he doesn't figure out the well and follow us through." Michiru implied.

The three made their way to Kaede's village and were greeted by their friends at the entrance to her hut.

"You three are back already? That was fast." Inuyasha greeted them.

"Yeah, I thought you would be gone longer." Shippo said with concern.

"Well, I wish we could say that our quick return was a good thing." Michiru told the young fox demon.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"I'm afraid so. A demon killed someone back in the Modern Era." Michiru replied.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"We're pretty sure it was; the navy captain was mutilated. It was horrifying." Kaname said.

Michiru added, "We thought we'd come here to see if guys could help us take care of it."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Well, you came to the right place. I've actually been looking for something to do."

*** * ***

Meanwhile outside the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's Friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were making their way toward the residence when they saw a van pull up that read N.C.I.S. in Japanese.

"Hmm, what's N.C.I.S. doing at Kagome's house?" Eri asked aloud.

"I hope she's not in trouble." Yuka said.

"Hey you two, this is Kagome we're talking about. What kind of trouble could she get into?" Ayumi said to her two friends.

Yuka responded, "Well, she does get around a lot when she's not at school. After all she met that Inuyasha guy."

"And she did mention the lecherous guy and the killer one." Eri added.

The three paused for a moment to think and suddenly their expressions turned to concern and they all ran up the stairs as the shouted, "KAGOME!!!"

As they got to the top of the stairs they saw five American N.C.I.S. agents being led by Sota, Kagome's Mom and Grandpa to the shed that housed the fabled Bone-Eaters Well. They overheard Sota say that Kagome led two people named Michiru and Kaname through the well to meet with Inuyasha and some friends which seemed rather odd to them.

They quietly followed them to the shed and Sota said to the agents as he pointed inside, "They went through there. All you have to do is put on those amulets and you'll be able to jump in after them."

As Head agent grabbed one the amulets he said, "Is there something we can do for you three?"

He turned in toward them as did everyone else and the three girls flinched. Eri stammered, "W-We were just wondering if Kagome was okay."

"How much did you overhear?" The Head Agent asked.

"Pretty much everything." Ayumi replied.

"What's going on here? Where's Kagome? Is she okay?" Yuka asked.

"You'll know when we find her." The Head Agent replied.

The three girls watched as the agents did as they were instructed by Sota. The Head agent with gray hair was the first to jump down the well and to their shocking discovery a bright light shone from inside the well and he disappeared. The agent with the slick hair was the next one to jump though he was a little hesitant and vanished as well. The female agent was the last to jump and she vanished in the flash of light. The younger agent and the medical examiner stayed behind with them and the family.

The three girls didn't know whar was going but one thing was for certain:

Kagome's got a lot of explaining to do.

*** * ***

On the other side of the well, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva looked up and saw a bright sky. As Gibbs started climbing out of the well, Tony looked at Ziva and said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

Ziva looked at him funny and he said, "Don't tell me you've never seen Wizard of Oz? Its a classic."

Ziva ignored him and started climbing behind Gibbs.

After they were out of the well, Gibbs looked around trying to figure out which way Michiru, Kaname and Kagome went. He then looked at the ground and saw footprints heading east of their position.

"They went this way." Gibbs said as he led them through the forest.

*** * ***

_Michiru was explaining what_ he and Kaname found back in the Modern Era which gave everyone a bad vibe.

"This is strange. Why would a demon risk coming out into the open in your world?" Miroku asked.

"We don't know, but it's definitely not good. In our world people don't believe in demons and think that they're completely safe when they're really not. If word gets out then people will start to panic and do crazy things." Kaname stated.

"Hmm, then I guess we better stop this now while we still can." Sango said as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu.

"Thank you everyone, I know its asking a lot for you to come and help us out in our world." Michiru said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Shippo said.

Michiru laughed.

"Wait, you said something about people following you." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, apparently our dad invited a team of federal agents from America to attend the launch ceremony and are intent on tracking down the demon. But they don't know what they're up against."

"Well, we do so there's no need to worry." Inuyasha said confidently.

"MICHIRU, KANAME!!" A voice yelled at them.

The twins went stiff with fear as they turned and saw Special Agents Gibbs, Dinozzo and Ziva approach them.

The local villagers were looking at the the three federal agents suspiciously and had followed far behind them. Inuyasha and the others looked at the agents the twins spoke of and started to move their hands toward their weapons.

Gibbs came up to the twins and said, "You two care to explain to me what the hell is going on here and why you two had the nerve to run off when I call for you?!"

"Yeah, and maybe you can explain that little nap I took." Dinozzo added.

Inuyasha, not liking how these people were questioning his friend, drew his Tetsusaiga and stood between Gibbs and the twins. This compelled Gibbs, Tony and Ziva to draw their pistols.

"I don't know who you people are; but if you even try to lay a finger on them, you'll have me to answer to." He said as he shielded his friends.

What started out as a simple questioning was now a standoff between three federal agents with guns and Half-Demon with a mystical sword.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I always felt it was ridiculous that Kagome never told her friends about the Feudal Era. I mean she claims that they won't believe her, but come, all she has to do is show them Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga and she has all the prove she needs and I know that she's supposed to keep it a secret but who here believes that the whole charade is getting old? If they've already met Inuyasha in disguise and approved of him then they should be let in on the secret.**

**Next Chapter: Some Explaining To Do**

**Everyone from both worlds come together and try to solve the case of the navy captain. Also some explanations as to why Gibbs is determined to protect Michiru and Kaname.  
**


	6. Some Explaining To Do

**Chapter 6: Some Explaining To Do**

Things started to turn ugly as Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga at the three NCIS agents who had their guns aimed straight at him. Michiru and Kaname had to act quickly before things got even uglier.

They stood in between Inuyasha and Gibbs' team and said, "Stop, please!"

Understanding that the twins didn't want any trouble Gibbs said, "Tell your friend to put his weapon down."

Michiru nodded and said to Inuyasha calmly, "Please, Inuyasha."

Michiru's words got through but his friend kept his eyes on the three agents. Gibbs and his team lowered their weapons as well and holstered them.

"You two mind telling me what the hell's going on here?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, but you and your team shouldn't be here. You're jeopardizing everything." Michiru replied.

"Yeah, we know already, you and Kagome's family are trying to keep the time traveling well a secret. But that doesn't explain why you took off."

"Wait a minute, how did you figure it out so quickly?" Kaname asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say; now why did you run off?" Gibbs replied trying to stay on subject.

"Because... Kaname and I know _what_ killed the captain. Our friends are the only ones who can handle it."

Gibb's patience was wearing thin. He could tell that the twins were trying to protect him and his team but he wasn't going to just stand on the sidelines clueless. "You and your friends aren't going anywhere until you tell us what's going on."

Miichiru and Kaname looked at their friends and then at Gibbs' team and realized that the only way out this mess was to share the secret with them.

"Okay, Agent Gibbs, you win." Michiru said as he started to explain him and his sister's adventures in the Feudal Era with their friends. Gibbs was a little surprised about hearing about their mystical powers and yet wasn't entirely surprised. Tony's jaw practically hit the ground and remained there from the shocking story. Ziva seemed to have taken it rather well given that she never denied believing in the super-natural.

"Basically, our father wanted us to return home to attend the launch ceremony and when we saw the captain's body, we realized that he was killed by a demon. So..." Michiru ended the story.

"So you decided to ask your friends for help in stopping it." Gibbs finished his last sentence.

Michiru nodded sullenly.

"And what was with the glowing green bird Dinozzo mentioned?" Gibbs inquired.

"I used my Shikigami power to put him to sleep so he wouldn't follow us and risk blabbing our secret to everyone."

Gibbs smirked and responded, "Well, I can't blame you for that."

Annoyed by these people asking Michiru and Kaname so many questions, Inuyasha said, "Now that you're done asking questions, can we go now?"

Gibbs looked at the young man who wielded the huge sword and realized that he wasn't human. He had long, silvery-white hair; claws for nails and dog-like ears on his head. His demeanor almost reminded him of himself as a gunny. Though he appeared to be the kind of guy you wouldn't want to mess with, Gibbs immediately sensed that he had a great ammount of loyalty toward the Kururugi twins.

"Not until we come to an understanding." Gibbs said before he turned his attention to Michiru and Kaname. "You and your friends may have experience dealing with... Demons; but the victim was a naval officer, making it our jurisdiction. I normally don't like joint-investigations, but this is a whole new ball game for us; so you and your friends can come along but you follow my lead. I promised your parents I'd look after you two, understood?"

Michiru and Kaname took a moment to talk it over with their friends. Inuyasha didn't like the idea of listening to some old guy, but he was itching to kill some demons at the risk of playing nice. Kagome was for it but wondered if Gibbs' team could keep the secret about the well safe. Shippo didn't really mind following orders as long as he got to see more of the Modern Era. Miroku sensed that the wise decision would be to go along with them. Sango would cooperate as long as these people didn't bring any harm to Michiru or they would face her wrath.

Michiru approached Gibbs and said, "Agent Gibbs, we have agreed to follow your lead, under two conditions: one, you and your team must swear never to tell anyone about us, the Bone-Eaters Well or the Feudal Era; and two, be sure to let us know everything that's going on. No withholding any information."

Gibbs was a bit amased by Michiru's determination. He had to wonder if his adventures in the Feudal Era turned the young boy into a noble hero.

"You have my word that we will not tell a another soul about your adventures and that you will be kept in the loop at all times." Gibbs said sincrely.

With everything said, both Inuyasha's group and Gibbs' team made their way back to the Well to return to Kagome's house and start getting the information together.

Along the way, Dinozzo started looking at the girl in the pink kimono carrying a large boomerang. She seemed pretty hot to him.

"Hey, uh, being that we're going to be working together I think we should get acquainted. My name's Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony."

Sango looked at the smirk on his face and felt almost uncomfortable around this Tony guy. "I-I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

"Sango, wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

This statement made Sango blush slightly and had gotten Miroku and Michiru's attention.

"Don't even think about it, Dinozzo." Gibbs said to his colleague.

"Oh, come on, Boss. I'm just trying to get to know her a little better."

"She's here to help us stop a killer, that's all you need to know. Besides she's not your type."

"How do you know what my type is, Boss." Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Sango. Though he was gentle about it, Sango then realized that he was just like Miroku attempting to woe any and every girl he meets and her face started to turn even more red and not from embarrassment.

_SMACK!_

Tony found Sango's handprint embedded on his left cheek. He had been smacked by women before but Sango's was by far the most painful.

While Michiru smirked Gibbs said, "Because your type is a woman who won't try to kill you."

Afterward, they had all made it to the Well and took turns going through. Back in the Modern Era, Ducky and McGee were relieved to see their colleagues unharmed. Kagome's friend's however were immediately in Kagome's face asking questions.

"What is going on?"

"Why is N.C.I.S. at your home?"

"What's with the well making people disappear?"

"Who're your strange friend's?"

"And what's with Inuyasha's ears?"

Kagome started to feel ganged up on and looked for someone to back her up but they only wanted Kagome to answer them.

Gibbs stood next to her and said, "Your best bet would be to tell them the truth."

"What if they don't believe me, what if they think I'm crazy?" Kagome stated.

"You are crazy for even thinking that. If they're your friends they'll believe what you say. I'm sure they'll keep your secret safe."

Kagome finally realized that it was time to come clean and started explaining everything that's happened since fifteenth birthday. How she was brought to the Feudal Era, how she met Inuyasha and the others and why she's been saying she was sick to get out of school.

* * *

**Now that others are being let in on the secret, how will this affect them? Also should Abby be let in on the secret?**

**Next Chapter: Interval Event**

**Kagome's friends give their personal opinions on Inuyasha's group. Also Tony and Miroku find certain similarities in each other as well as Sango and Ziva while McGee befriends Shippo and Kaname.**


	7. Interval Event

**Chapter 7: Interval Event**

It had taken a whole hour for Kagome to explain to her friends what she was really doing when not in school about all the adventures that she had while in the Feudal Era. They were a little shocked by it all but given what they had just seen, they took it very well.

Just as she had finished up Yuka asked, "Kagome, why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Kagome chose her words carefully and said, "I-I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and that you'd think I was crazy. I was worried you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore."

"Kagome, that's just silly. We're always gonna be your friends no matter what." Eri said to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I mean you should have told us all this sooner." Yuki stated.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sincrely, "From now on, no more secrets between us."

"Good, now tell us more about your friends." Ayumi said.

Kagome then started telling her friends about her adventures in further detail, explaining what kind of abilities her friends had and what led to them getting together. During that time they were joined by Kaname who showed Kagome's friends some of her Shikigami magic to which they were very intrigued.

"Wow, and together you travel Japan's ancient history?" Eri asked.

"Pretty much, we even slay a few demons along the way." Kaname stated.

"Yeah and we've all gotten close to one another as well." Kagome added.

"Like you and Inuyasha?" Ayumi said with a smile.

Kaname giggled as Kagome turned red slightly and said, "A-Actually I was referring to Miroku and Sango."

"What?" Kaname exasperated.

"Miroku and Sango? Wait, isn't Miroku that guy who asked us to bear his child when you all got here?" Kagome and Kaname nodded at Yuka's question. "Why does she want to be with a guy like him? He's a total sleaze."

"Yeah, Kagome, I mean since my brother confessed his feelings for Sango, it doesn't seem like she and Miroku are gonna get together any time soon." Kaname interjected.

"Wait, your brother declared his love for that demon slayer girl?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, he pretty much said it as he was time traveling back home, afraid that he would never see her again."

"Awe, that's so sweet." The three girls said with hearts in there eyes.

"But Kaname," Kagome spoke, "Miroku and Sango have a history together. Your brother can't just expect Sango to give that up for a boy she hardly even knows."

"What history would she be giving up, Kagome, huh? A history of playing a game of cat and mouse with a lecherous con-artist? Face it, Kagome, Sango is better off with someone else, whether it be my brother or not." Kaname stated.

As the girls debated about which coupling was better up in Kagome's bedroom, in the living room sat Ziva David who was cleaning her gun still a bit shocked by what she and her team had just learned. She didn't admit nor deny that she believed in the super-natural but this was something she completely didn't expect. The existance of demons, mystical artifacts, magic and time travel; it was even more surprising that she took it very well despite how inexpected it was.

She was soon joined by the girl known as Sango who took a seat on the floor given that she wasn't used to furniture yet.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" Sango asked.

Ziva shrugged, "I'm just cleaning my gun."

"Hmm, it looks different from the guns I've seen."

"That's because guns have been modified over the centuries becoming more deadly by the day." Sango winced and Ziva merely gave her glance as she asked, "Would you like me to show you how to use one?"

Sango looked at the Isreali asassin with wonder. It would be nice to know how to use a more up-to-date weapon but she wondered if she deserved such a privilege.

Ziva then fixed and loaded her weapon. She stood up, took Sango's hand and led her outside. After setting up a stand with food cans lined up, Ziva stood with her gun aimed at the cans.

"You might want to cover your ears." Ziva said and Sango did what she advised.

After a few gunshots, a few people looked out the window to see Ziva shooting at food cans and went back to their own business.

"Now a gun is different from a bow and arrow in many ways. See, you've got to firmly grip the gun when you pull the trigger otherwise the kickback will throw your aim off and you've got to position yourself right or else the kickback will knock you off you feet." Ziva explained as she handed the gun to Sango.

Sango then positioned herself as Ziva did and aimed at one of the cans and fired.

_BANG! CLANG!_

"Not bad. With a little more practice and you might just become a perfect marksman." Ziva complimented Sango. "Just know that the gun is a dangerous weapon and cannot be taken lightly."

"Yet people use them on each other every day in this era?" Sango pointed out.

"Yes, even those who are above killing keep a gun on them at all times." Ziva replied.

Sango nodded. "I guess sometimes you have to do what you have to do to stay alive. That's the way demon slayers are trained."

"Sometimes I think things were much more civil back in your era where there were no guns at all." Ziva stated.

Sango lowered own gaze and said, "Yeah, I know what that's like. I've been traveling with Inuyasha and the others for a while now and to think that at one time I didn't even know that such things like guns ever existed. Now I'm a bit terrified of what the future has in store for me."

"You know, you don't have to keep living in the Feudal Era. Everything may be different but I'm pretty sure that you can find your own place here."

Sango was a bit curious by the woman's advice. Could she leave her era behind? Could she bring kohaku and Kilala with her? Could she really fit in here?

In one of the dining areas, Agent McGee was very confused and shocked by what he heard and saw. He liked video games that featured mystical beings and magic, after all he was a level five Elflord, but being the computer geek that he was he never thought that any of it ever existed. Boy, was he wrong.

Right now he was on his computer gather as much mystical information as he could as well as trying to reestablish video link with Abby. He soon found himself in the company of two young boys one of whom was Kagome's younger brother Sota and the other who had pointed ears, a bushy tail and animal feet named Shippo.

"Hi, there!" Shippo greeted joyfully.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" McGee asked timidly.

"Actually we was wondering what you were up to." Sota said.

McGee replied, "I'm just trying to set up video link with a friend back at N.C.I.S. headquarters."

Shippo looked confused as he asked, "Uh, what's N.C.I.S. and what what's a video link?"

McGee, realizing that Shippo was from five hundred years in the past, explained, "N.C.I.S. is four abbreviated letters that stand for Naval Criminal Investigative Service which is a group of agents who deal with crimes committed against the United States Navy and Marine Corps. And a video link is basically a window that pops up on this computer and opens a real-time communication to whoever you're trying to get in touch with."

"Oh, cool!" Shippo said amazed by the advancements of human mechanics.

"If you think that's cool, I'll be sure to show you what video games are like." McGee said.

"Video games, what are they?" Shippo asked.

One hour Later...

"Man, this is neat. I'm kickin' your butt, big-time!" Shippo said aloud as he just killed McGee's online video game character a fifth time since he started figuring out how the video game works with Sota's help.

"How do you keep doing that?" McGee said in disbelief, wondering how a kid from Feudal Japan with zero knowledge of video games was easily whipping his butt.

"I may not know much about video games, but I know how to beat people at their own. Thanks for the help, Sota." Shippo responded.

"No problem, Shippo." Sota replied.

Shippo then spotted McGee's character and instantly killed him again. "Ha, take that, Elf Lord!"

McGee could only slump in utter humiliation.

In the kitchen Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Ducky were discussing the situation while Mrs. Higurashi made them some coffee. Michiru and Inuyasha walked in and Gibbs saw Inuyasha constantly staring at him. Inuyasha was still a bit miffed at Gibbs for chasing Michiru through the well and didn't seem to trust the older man.

"You got something you to say, Inuyasha?" Gibbs said, slightly annoyed at being stared at.

"Nope, just keeping my eyes on you, old man." Inuyasha said back.

With that said Gibbs found himself unable to continue his conversation with Ducky and engaged in a stare contest with Inuyasha.

As they stared at each other, Michiru went to Ducky and said, "Who do you think will last longer?"

Ducky replied, "I would have to say Jethro. He's a former marine and is trained for this sort of thing, not to mention that he's done other things that normal men are incapable of."

"Maybe but Inuyasha's only half-man." Michiru quipped.

After about five to ten minutes of staring, Inuyasha's eyes began to strain. You could see blood lines develop in the white areas of his eyes and Gibbs was hardly straining given that he's been doing this much longer than the hanyou.

Finally after a total of fifteen minutes, Inuyasha couldn't keep it up and broke eye-contact. Gibbs was the winner.

Ducky said, "Nicely done, Jethro. It seems that even a half-demon cannot go as long without blinking as you can."

"Shut up, old man!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Don't take so hard." Michiru said as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. You not the one whose eyes are strained." Inuyasha said angrily.

In one of the hallways of the Higurashi home stood Anthony DiNozzo who was at the moment trying to think of the perfect comeback scheme to pull on Michiru for using that sleeping spell on him. Heck he might as well think of a good prank to pull on McGee while he's at it.

Suddenly the monk known as Miroku walked by and said, "Excuse me, is there something on your mind?"

Tony looked at the monk and said, "Not really, I'm just thinking of the best way to get back at Michiru for using that sleeping spell. I mean don't get me wrong, I know he had his reasons but come on, a sleeping spell? That's so childish, plus I got the most humiliating and painful wake-up call of my life!"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Gibbs is our boss with strict rules and whenever any us is doing something we're not supposed to or doing nothing when we should be doing something, he gives us a slap on the head to set us straight. And I'll tell ya, he gave a big headslap that immediately woke me up." Tony explained.

"Well I am sorry for your unpleasant awakening." Miroku said sincerely. "To tell you the truth, I have often found Michiru's methods rather childish and uncalled for. Especiallly in his attempts to win Sango's heart."

"No kidding, Michiru's got the hots for Sango?" Tony inquired.

"Yes, he declared his love for her a short time ago and has since shown great determination to win her over, even at the expense of ruining what chances I have with her." The monk explained.

"Oh, I see, you and her had a thing goin' and when he came along, he thinks that he can take her away from you." Tony deduced with his investigative skills.

Miroku nodded and said, "And the worse thing is that she's actually hooked on him."

Tony sighed, "Women, you can't live with'em and yet you can't live without them. Cheer up, pal. Even if he does win her over, there are plenty of fish in the sea. In fact, I'm gonna take you to a big pond that has lots of good-looking fish."

Miroku raised an eyebrow as Tony smiled greatly.

At a local Strip Club...

Tony brought Miroku a place where grown men got to have fun. When the bouncer asked for Miroku's ID, Tony paid him a hundred dollar bill to let the monk in and so far Miroku's face expressed shock and delight at the same time.

They both took a seat in front of the stage where the famous stripper was currently dancing. She soon removed her upper garment and Miroku, whose cheeks were turning red, was holding a big smile on his face.

"Like I said, there are plenty of fish in the sea! Take your pick!" Tony said to Miroku over the loud music.

Miroku then called for the top dancer to come over to him and he said, "Excuse me, could you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Miroku's response was a big slap across his face that was even louder than the music.

"I don't think you should've done that, pal." Tony stated.

* * *

**I wanted to make this chapter interesting and comical so I hope you all liked it.**

**Next Chapter: Investigations and Interrogations**

**As the N.C.I.S. team and Inuyasha's group delve into the mysterious death of the naval captain, they begin to learn of a deeper connection between the killer and Mr. Kururugi.**

**To OrionPax09: (Happy Birthday OrionPax09!)**


End file.
